Saint
Saint is a character created by Chariot of Fire. A powerful time traveling assassin, Saint's purpose is to alter the course of history in order to bring about Paradise on Earth. While he does this most often by killing, he also alters major events, sways devious ends, all to make the world in the end of time, a better place. He intends to bring God's Kingdom on Heaven, even at the cold-hearted expense of the lives he must take. Template Name Saint Age Appears 28 Race Human Gender Male ' Appearance' In his traditional form, Saint stands tall, at about an even six feet, and is always garbed in a hooded white jumpsuit. The top half of the jumpsuit is a windbreaker-esque jacket, lightweight and somewhat tightfitting, allowing for a wide range of movements, but also keeping close to the body. When unzippered, it reveals a taught white muscle shirt stretched over his chest, only marked by the crystal white crucifix dangling from a silver chain around his neck. When the hood of the jacket is thrown back, his chiseled jaw and high cheek bones are thrown into view. While retaining a few boyish features, his dark blue eyes and the slight hint of freshly shaved skin gives him a sort of rugged, mysterious beauty that many women find quite alluring. A head of cropped short brown close cut to his face compliments this blank handsomeness. The whiteness of his jacket is matched by his pants, made out of the same material, loose enough to move quickly in, yet smooth to the touch. These unmarked pants compliment his, unsurprisingly, white shoes, which are smooth, laceless, and bound to his feet by some sort of natural phenomenon. On his hands are similar gloves, pale white in the color, and bound to his hands by some force other than simple friction. Personality Saint is… complicated. Saint speaks with very few words, some even assuming muteness in his natural form. He is calm, focused, reacting smoothly to remain in control of a situation. When he walks, he walks with a sense of belonging, and control, giving some inexorable feeling of control and confidence. Saint may sometimes be considered to be apathetic, but in reality, he forces these mere emotions away so he can accomplish his goals, so much so that he seems truly emotionless. Even when he does show emotion, they are false, the whims of a master deceiver, playing whatever role needs to be played. He is empathetic, being able to connect with those he needs to, but cuts of connection so that when he moves on, as is inevitable, nobody is seriously hurt… Or at least, such is the idea… Abilities Illusion- Saint is a master of illusion, deception, and acting. He bears power to alter his own appearance, capable of casting illusions based on his own person, capable of changing his clothes, basic facial features, hairstyle, etc. He has mastered altering his own personality to fit the roles he needs to play as well. Epiphany- Saint is capable of realization, of understanding, of intuitively comprehending actions, variables, or choices in a system, whether it be a person, an event, or a series of actions. This in turn has granted him the ability to understand how to draw out specific powers from within himself. '' Prophecy''- Saint is capable of receiving short bursts of foresight, being able to see into the limited future in short moments at a time. Manifestation- Saint has been known to manifest objects of importance or items needed in a situation. However, the parameters for this manifestation are very narrow, and he cannot create an object with too many specific attributes. He also cannot manifest objects that he has not seen, understood, or otherwise is unaware of. Reactive Evolution- Saint also has the capability to reactively manifest abilities depending on the situation. Combined with his Epiphany, this allows him to either escape from a variety of situation, keep toe and toe with an opponent, or a variety of other actions. He has been known to spontaneously develop flight, phasing, enhanced strength, but cannot recall these abilities at will. And he is limited however, by his lack of choice in the ability he manifests. For example, if stuck in a jail cell, he might manifest phasing to get through the bars, although enhanced strength or teleportation might be equally effective. Immortality- Saint has been granted partial immortality, being unable to die from age and remaining eternally at the physical age of 28. Time travel- Saint is also capable of entering the timeline at different points, depending on the specific event he wishes to alter. However, he cannot shift through time in terms of battling, since that in itself will alter the timeline further. History It was June 6th 3006 when the man now known as Saint was born. Born unto a teenage mother, the unwanted consequence of a night of drunken pleasure, he was left, crying in a shabby hospital wing, his eyes first opening to the glare of a flickering florescent light bulb. The world was a hellish place in the year 3006. Government had become an apocalyptic dictorship, each country waging war with the ones around it, allying only to crush the major opposition before turning against each other once more. Crime filled the streets, the vices of the world filling every apartment square, city block, and rural countryside. Fires and car bombs were as numerous as the fading stars in the sky… Every day, what news broadcasts were left spouted propaganda and more reports of another country lost to nuclear warfare… It was a hellhole… an apocalyptic end to the human race… Or would it? As Saint lay crying in that lowly flickering darkness, he vanished suddenly, disappearing without a trace, leaving behind the destructive world behind him, his baby eyes opening as the white flash surrounded him. “Aww, poor baby, where did you come from?” Baby Saint opened his eyes again, his eyes widening as he noticed the change in scenery. The flickering white light had been replaced by the warm glow of a golden sun, and Saint’s eyes slowly registered a golden tan faced staring down at him. A woman… “Baby, look at you, what happened?” the woman crooned softly, slowly picking him up, and rocking him slowly, “Where’s your mommy? How’d you get by the riverside like this?” Baby Saint could do nothing but whimper as the woman caressed him warmly, unable to understand what was going on, as the woman slowly brought him over to her humble house, which stood in the shadow of a colossal golden pyramid… Saint grew now, his surrogate mother in ancient Egypt slowly raising him, until he grew to be a strong, reasonably healthy teenager. His mother’s name, he learned was Jochebed, and he easily adapted to Egyptian lifestyle, despite the unnatural paleness of his skin… His mother kept him quite hidden to avoid suspicion over his color, but Saint was able to keep up with what was going on… In fact, it was him who overheard the Pharoah’s orders… “Mother,” he whispered one day, catching his mother as she left the house, “The Pharoah has ordered all the male baby’s of Israel to be killed…” “Oh no!” Jochebed cried, hugging tight her the baby she had born only a few months ago, “They’ll find him to be sure!” “Take him to the river, where you found me,” he hissed, glancing around as he heard soldiers stomping around outside, “Put him in a basket and send him off. The Lord will keep him safe…” “Alright… Thank you my son,” she whispered, rushing off to the river out the back, grabbing Miriam, Saint’s sister in law by the hand as they rushed to the river, just as the foreboding knock on the door sounded. “Open up! Pharoah decrees that all Israelite male babies be put to death. Open the door, or suffer the consequences!” Saint, slowly strolled to the door, opening it wide only to face a barrage of pointing spears facing him. “Where’s your mother, boy?” snarled an armed official, “Tell us, pale-face, we know that Jochebed has born a child!” “Already dead,” said Saint with his eyebrows raised, “Didn’t you hear?” “I smell a liar, boy,” said another soldier with a hiss, “and I think if you don’t tell the truth, I may have to gut it out of you!” “Come get it then,” taunted Saint, his hands raising, his knees bending in defense, as he prepared to leap forward in attack. But just as he was about to leap forward into his certain death, he vanished once again in a crack of light, sending the soldiers flying back, each one of them blinded and screaming by the rush of violent light. Saint’s eyes opened once again, this time finding himself floating in light, seemingly floating endlessly in a white abyss of cloudy nothingness. Every thought floated around his head visibly, and when he thought, it seemed to echo around him, like a haunting melody. “Where am I?” And then, out of nothingness, a voice seemed to respond. You are with me… “Who are you?” Who do you think? “You are…” I am who I am… This is not your concern… “I am sorry…” Do not apologize young one… You have done what you have needed to do here… “I do not understand…” You saved the baby Moses… and thus, saved the Israelite nation for now… Let me work the rest… “Why am I here then?” You served your purpose… it is time for you to move on “But my mother…” Your mother will grieve, but I will allow her to forget. You have been chosen for a great honor… but one that requires you to remain unattached… You are my worker, my disciple, my fixer… Whenever something needs to be fixed, altered, or changed to cause the future to end up the way I have planned, I shall work with you to make it so… “I do not understand…” You will, Saint, you will… With that, Saint opened his eyes, suddenly realizing he was in a vast desert. Darkness had fallen, the stars blinking in the night sky. He stepped forward a bit, looking around, only seeing a single person standing before him, his head bowed in deep prayer. However, as Saint stepped forward, his ear’s pricked up instantly, and he stood, spinning around, staring at Saint with a wild-eyed desperation. “Who are you?” he whispered hoarsely, his eyes blinking madly, “Has the Lord sent you to answer my prayers?” Saint looked down for a moment, his head suddenly filled with thoughts, instantly filled with the information he needed, what needed to be done, and what this man needed to do. “Joshua,” he said slowly, looking at him from a far, a powerful sword appearing in his hand to clarify his point, “The Lord has heard your prayers, and this is what you must do to surpass the city of Jericho…” And from that point on, Saint has moved on, traveling back and forth through time as he fixes the timeline, altering it at any point required to achieve the ultimate paradise at the end… For the good of the world… for the good of the Universe… In this mission however, as God’s Asassin, as some call him, he had a vision. A vision of peace, of unity, and of the final paradise for the Universe. And it involved a certain Organization. Almost as if destiny herself was looking out for him, he was approached by the Organization he had seen in his vision. And he joined with a simple nod. Category:Character Category:Completely Original Characters